Erikson crime family
The Erikson crime family, also known as the Erikson crime syndicate, the Erichsburg crime family, the Erichsburg crime syndicate, or the Erichsburg mob, is a crime family in Erichsburg, Blaine county, United States. The family was founded in 2016 by mobster Michael "Bugsy" Erikson; although, Erikson had run several rackets in high school for a few years before its founding. It is currently the largest crime family in the world with almost 4,000 official members and over 10,000 associates worldwide. It is also the most powerful organization in the whole world; especially when it comes to politics (in which the ownership of ESI has granted that to happen). Its main allies are the DiMeo, Luciano, Maranzano, Sullivan, Rooney, Siegel, Chicago, and Colombo crime families and the Bombers Gang and the Gangster Disciples gang. Its main rivals are MS-13, the Csokas faction, and most racist organizations. Origins The Erikson Gang During Prohibition, bootlegger Charles Erikson, came into power in Detroit, Erichsburg and the city's surrounding areas. He was allied with Al Capone and Johnny Torrio in Chicago. In 1925 and 1926, Erikson was arrested on separate charges of bootlegging and smuggling. He spent a month in the Blaine county jail and had his captain Jimmy control it while he was gone. The Erikson gang was a bootlegging and alcohol smuggling gang, but also dealed in illegal gambling and extortion. In 1930, it allied with an African bootlegging gang and fought against the KKK, effectively kicking it out of Erichsburg for 100 years. Formation ISIS Raids Main article: ISIS Raids In April of 2014, the Middle Eastern terrorist group ISIS made an agreement with the Commission to use corrupt police and dock workers to smuggle in arms and money into the United States for attacks around the world. But, obviously, the Mafia had no intention to go through with this deal. Rumor has it that Jewish mobster Benjamin Siegel and Italian mob lieutenant Charles Luciano were discussing the plan for the first strike against ISIS at Siegel's godson's, Bugsy Erikson, house when his godson overheard them and came up with a plan from the top of his head. Erikson-Dominico power struggle Main article: Erikson-Dominico War In July-August of 2014, Erikson and his associates began a power struggle with the Sicilian mafia boss, Giuseppe Dominico, who headed all of the gangs in Erichsburg at the time. At the time, Erikson and his friends ran several rackets in and outside of their high school. In late September, Erikson, Antoine Reeder, James Siegel, and Douglas Wood murdered Dominico and his bodyguard, Tomasino Santadio. After the murder, most of the Dominico gang's members joined the Erikson rackets, while loyal followers of Dominico fought the Erikson gang. 2016 Mafia Meeting Main article: Geneva Conference In 2016, after two years of doing major jobs for the La Cosa Nostra and Jewish-American organized crime syndicates, Lucky Luciano II decided to break the only upheld rule in the Mafia for the first time: he brought in a non-Italian (Erikson) into his family; although that major of a decision had to go through the entire family, including its boss Joe Massera. Before the conference, James Siegel got married to his girlfriend, and the next day, the conference began. History Erikson-Wilson War Erikson-Richardson War (Under construction!) Russ murder and trial Erikson, Jackson, Ben Williams, Wood, and Charles Diamond were all later put into prison for the murder of Russ. They later established dominance in the prison after Wood beat a rival prison gang leader to death. The trial was infamous because of the men's great treatment in prison; they refused to eat prison food, they were allowed conjugal visits and even allowed to leave for dentist visits. While the men were in prison, Bontade crew leader Peter Bontade became a temporary boss of the family. After the murder of a witness, the case fell apart and all were acquitted over a month after the murder. Erikson-Maranzano War Main article: May 20th Attempt Erikson-Csokas War National Gang War Jackson takes over after the Erikson-Csokas War, members of the Commission elected Jackson as the official boss of the family.He also made a move into Boston, allying himself with of of the most powerful Russian mob bosses ever. He was considered an equal to Bugsy in his abilities of persuasion, strength and charisma and the Erikson family prospered under him. Erikson-Carpacia War In 2026, Jackson declared war on the Carpacia family in Los Angeles after the murder of a capo and several soldiers. The war lasted for 3 years. Erikson-KKK War Territory Illinois Blaine county includes: Erichsburg, Newark, Steubzville. Oakhill county includes: New Harmony, Hearsk county includes: Hikersville Other territories Other territories include major cities in Europe like: Berlin, Hamburg, arena gem, Frankfurt, Salzburg, Vienna, Moscow, Kiev, Rome, Castellammare del Golfo, Naples, Calabria and Palermo. Other territories in America would include: Miami, Chicago, Detroit, Lost Heaven and Empire Bay; which are cities with significant organized crime influence. Members See List of Erikson crime family members Category:Erikson crime family Category:Erikson-Csokas War Category:Crime family Category:The Commission Category:National Crime Syndicate